There is already known, in particular from French patent 75-33709, a clip of this kind comprising a relatively stiff moulded plastics material body having a head adapted to be mounted to the panel through an orifice, a foot adapted to be mounted to the support through an orifice, a frustoconical flange at the place where the foot and the head merge, widening towards the foot and a relatively soft plastics material washer comprising a projecting lip with the same dimensions on each of its inner and outer peripheries, said washer being engaged in the foot and bearing against the flange.
The clip is usually employed to fix automobile door lining panels: the panel comprises a series of holes in each of which a clip is mounted after which the panel is offered up to the door or support which comprises a series of orifices in corresponding relationship into which the feet of the clips are snap-fastened when the panel is pressed against the support. In the fixed position the flange and the washer are gripped between the panel and the support, the flange bearing against the panel and the washer against the support, the cooperation of the frustoconical flange with the washer producing an excellent seal.